Containers for photographic film cartridges or cassettes are generally known in the field. Typically, a cylindrical receptacle having an open end includes a snap-type or plug-type cover, or lid, which snaps or is plugged onto the open end of the receptacle to retain the cartridge and seal the retained cartridge from dust, light and moisture.
Labeling of the container is often desirable to identify the contents of the container. Most preferably, such labeling done by a high speed automated process. In order to provide effective labeling, however, the container should be specifically oriented.
In containers such as described above, a cutout portion provided on the bottom surface of the container assists in keeping the container in an upright position, and is used in conjunction with a centering fixture. A single radial drive rib member within the cutout portion is engaged and registered with the centering fixture after a container is mounted thereto in order to provide the specific orientation required for labeling, or other manufacturing processes requiring a datum. Manufacturing tolerances, however, between the dimensions of the cutout portion and the centering fixture, as well as between the single rib member and the centering fixture can prevent effective centering of the container in that it is more difficult to specifically and repeatably orient the container, in which poor labeling can be a result.